Point Of View: Nothing is Perfect
by SNOOPING
Summary: Moons later after the huge battle with all 4 clans, they are finally are at peace with each other and enjoy life as it should be. But when certain cats start to acquire certain powers they are given the choice of using them to keep the peace or not. Will these cats use their powers for evil? Or will they band together to fight against all odds? Containing many POVs from many cats.
1. Hawkpaw and Silentpaw

It was dark and warm outside in Riverclan. Moons has passed since the last battle between them and the angry Shadowclan leader Darkstar: a black cat with amber eyes, had ordered his warriors to stop fighting when he had realized that fighting over one piece of fresh-kill was something to be unreasonable and the leader of Riverclan: Smallstar, a gray and white she-cat with a small tail, had agreed to stop without any protest whatsoever and that was when fighting hadn't occurred in a long period of time. Actually everything had been quite easy going with all of the clans and rarely no cat dared or even thought about breaking the peace between the clans. Yellowstar, a cream colored she-cat with green eyes and a torn ear, leader of Thunderclan, chose to continue with undisturbed peaceful Clan life with her best warriors patrolling the borders and so far no sign of an attack from rival clans and also Rustlestar, a dark brown tabby with hazel eyes, leader of Windclan, had his warriors patrolling the borders and hunting for fresh kill and so far for him was the same results. Everything was just calm and easy going with the whole forest and everyone realized this at recent gatherings and luckily none of the leaders had suspicion about one another... but all it took was for one small problem to end it all.

"Wake up Silentpaw!" Hawkpaw whispered urgently to his snoring clan-mate, trying to keep all the excitement away from the sound of his voice and nudged his sleeping friend. During their apprenticeship they both always loved to sneak out of Riverclan in the middle of the night and gaze at the beautiful moonlight shining on the waters and maybe catching a fish to bring back to the camp. No one ever seemed to notice the fresh-kill pile being increased every morning except for Smallstar who had gave it some thought but had been ignored. Silentpaw grunted in his sleep and stretched as he opened his eyes and the clear view of Hawkpaw's blue eyes and light brown pelt reminded him of what they always do during the night so he carefully stretched his muscles making sure to not wake up the other apprentices in the den and rose to his paws with a yawn.

"Glad to see that you're always ready at night." Hawkpaw joked with a soft swipe of his paw to his friend's ear. They both had agreed to always try their hardest to wake up at night but most of the time Hawkpaw would be the one trying to sneak over the apprentices to wake his friend from deep slumber. Silentpaw said nothing so Hawkpaw shrugged but he was still excited to head out again so he exited the apprentices' den quickly but also quietly with Silentpaw behind him and he dragged his paws against the ground still looking tired and wanting to go back into sweet sleep. Hawkpaw noticed this so without warning he padded slowly to his friend who was wondering what he was about to do and then suddenly he grabbed Silentpaw's whiskers and pulled them until the weary look in his eyes turned into surprise and now he was fully awake.

"Hmph," Hawkpaw chuckled as he backed away from his friend who was tending to the pain from his whiskers and gave Hawkpaw a short glare but he was too excited to even notice, "oh I can't wait to see what type of fish is stupid enough to-" Hawkpaw paused, starting to panic when he heard distant chattering of two cats in the elders den who sounded like Rockfur and Snowclaw, then Hawkpaw began to calm down but was still alert. He had always admired and saw Rockfur to be the best elder in the whole clan since he wasn't a grump like all the others and told the best fictional stories about supernatural phenomena that he claims to be real but everyone knows that its all rubbish. Hawkpaw then changed his mind about sneaking out and decided to bring Silentpaw with him to eavesdrop on the two elders by dropping low to the ground and sneaking next to the willow stems that the den was made out of to hear them better. Besides if they chose to sneak out into the forest anyway a chance would be that these to elders could have spotted them after how loud Hawkpaw was trotting before.

"Yeah right like I would believe that these mouse-brained apprentices learned how to open portals!" Snowclaw grumbled but sounded like he was enjoying the story, "and then they both die because their success is too great?!"

"That's right," Rockfur chuckled and coughed, "you know Snowclaw some cats are driven to their deaths because of their overwhelming success."

"Oh really? Name one." Snowclaw challenged.

"Some...cat...that I don't know?" Rockfur replied which made Snowclaw sigh. Hawkpaw couldn't help but to snicker, almost everything that Rockfur had to say always amused him in every way and its not just what he says its also what he does and how his features are and just...him being there which always made Hawkpaw wish that Rockfur could be his father because his was taken by a twoleg intruder when he was a kit. Thinking about that day always made him a little depressed and most of the time that depression was fixed by Rockfur. His mentor Whitefang, a black tom with white paws and muzzle, usually rudely tells him to forget about it during training and he shares his sadness with Silentpaw but he just nods.

"Did you hear that noise? It sounded like a cat getting ready to laugh!" Snowclaw asked. Hawkpaw's mouth went agape as he heard this and turned to his friend who shared the same expression, they were going to get caught! Hawkpaw licked his own light brown fur when luckily Rockfur didn't believe him and told him it was nothing before Snowclaw had the chance to investigate_. Yes! Saved by Rockfur!_

"By the way," Snowclaw had said and licked his white fur, "how did that cat open portals anyway, was it like something that occurred in his dream or-"

"You mouse-brain were you even listening?" Rockfur spat which made Hawkpaw supress another snicker. "He acquired it in the first place by chanting "opana gattina" over and over during the middle of the night... a night like this one actually-"

"Oh brother." Snowclaw said. Hawkpaw growled silently to himself. How dare he sound uninterested in the awesome stories Rockfur has to tell and most off all how dare he interrupt Rockfur while telling one of his wonderful tales! Hawkpaw felt like yelling at the old grump like he always does to anyone who cuts off Rockfur while he's trying to listen.

"Anyway." he ignored Snowclaw's comment and continued.

"Oh yes please continue! Oh great Starclan! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hawkpaw whispered to himself and felt his heart beating faster. Silentpaw gazed at his friend with extreme confusion and had to question if Hawkpaw was getting too excited or that he was developing some type of sexual thrill over Rockfur telling stories. Either way it was creepy.

"In the middle of the night he acquired this special ability by first drawing blood from both of his front paws and then he chanted "opana gattina" repeatedly until his lost blood began to form a symbol that gets engraved on his body and then he twirled his paws in a circular motion which had opened a gateway to whatever place he thought of." Rockfur finished explaining.

"Wow that's so cool!" Hawkpaw said while keeping himself from squealing like a kit.

"Funny, those two cats you mentioned in the story sounds a lot familliar," said Snowclaw, his voice trailing off as he tried to remember, "who are those two that hangs around with each other all the time? One of them's a... I think a light brown tom and the other's a dark gray tom who doesn't talk at all?"

"Hawkpaw and Silentpaw." Rockfur spoke in a flat tone for having to remind him of the two. Hawkpaw gasped as he heard his name being called and Silentpaw nodded. _Rockfur used our likenesses for one of his stories! _thought Hawkpaw and smiled, he couldn't hardly contain himself from bursting of happiness, "true story though." Rockfur added and gave a small meow of laughter.

"What a load of fox-dung," Snowclaw growled, "how would the whole story happen on a particular night like this if Hawkpaw and Silentpaw are sleeping their heads off?"

Silentpaw placed a paw on Hawkpaw's shoulder and shook his head from left to right.

"Oh if you only knew how wrong you are right now." Hawkpaw muttered to himself and began to listen more closely.

"You don't know that, what if they're quietly crouching next to this den and are listening to everything that we say?" Rockfur meowed.

_Yeah,_ Hawkpaw chuckled in his brain, _what if me and Silentpaw are hiding next to your den and is listening to... wait what? _Hawkpaw slowly turned his head to Silentpaw who was staring back at him with a look of surprise. Are they caught now? Does Rockfur actually know that they're actually doing what he just said? Or is it just a coincidence?

"That wouldn't be possible since they're asleep." Snowclaw meowed in an annoying tone.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Rockfur agreed, "but still it was a great story huh?"

"Maybe." Snowclaw replied.

_What do you mean maybe?! _Hawkpaw thought with a low growl and for some reason he felt like clawing the old cat in the throat right on the spot, _i've only heard half of the story and it already sounded good to my ears!_ Silentpaw yawned as his eyes kept closing and he continually jolted himself awake after every time his head would fall down to the ground and would appear with dirt and leaves on his face that he brushed off after every fall.

"Yeah maybe we should just go back to sleep now." mumbled Hawkpaw after he had yawned as well. Besides, Rockfur wasn't telling stories right now because Snowclaw had changed the subject into the amount of prey lately and the peace of the clans which had bored the both of them. Hawkpaw and Silentpaw then both padded slowly to the apprentices den. Silentpaw had his tail drooped on the ground but Hawkpaw's tail was whipping left to right, he still thought about the amazing story from Rockfur and had wondered if it was true or not.

_Like all elders say: it is nothing but a myth! _Hawkpaw had thought with a feeling that maybe Rockfur's stories were rubbish as everyone says all along. _No! That can't be! Rockfur is the best! I know that his stories are true! All of them are! And I'm going to prove it! _Again Silentpaw placed another paw on his friend's shoulder with a look of worry on his face making Hawkpaw realize that he was looking frustrated and angry.

"I'm fine." he said, rather too loudly and nodded to Silentpaw with a weak smile. He sighed and nodded back to his friend who had entered the apprentices den first and had followed inside. Silentpaw slowly crept next to the others being careful not to wake them up but he fell onto the bedding and drifted to sleep before having a chance to get comfortable. Hawkpaw sat on his bedding with is paws in front of him. Ironically and no thanks to Silentpaw his fall had woken up a cat next to Hawkpaw. He groaned when the woken cat next to him was Berrypaw, a pretty brown tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tipped tail and green eyes who had always annoyed Hawkpaw. _Aw mouse-dung! Not her again! Berrypaw's always getting into my business and asking me questions I don't want to answer and doing things with her that I really don't want to do! _He thought in hopes that she wasn't really awake and was just rustling in her sleep. If she was awake then Hawkpaw had hoped that she wouldn't catch his eye.

"Hey Hawkpaw, what're you staring at so late at night?" she whispered in a sweet tone while smiling and stretching her paws towards, clearly she was happy to see him.

_See there she goes asking me questions again! _Hawkpaw ignored her and kept staring out the window in hopes that she would think that he was asleep but sadly that wasn't the case. _Come on please don't bother me now I have a mission to do! _Hawkpaw wanted to try that chant from Rockfur's story to see if it was true before morning comes or if he has a sudden tendency to fall asleep! Right now Berrypaw is really making it hard for that to be accomplished.

"Hey Hawkie." she whispered more loudly towards him then after seconds of being unresponsive Berrypaw decided to get in the same position and scoot over next to Hawkpaw until both of their pelts were touching.

"What seems to be the problem?" Hawkpaw meowed and sighed when Berrypaw started to purr.

_Was she not afraid of waking up everyone else?!_

"I should be asking you that question."

_Why doing you keep asking me questions you piece of-_

"Something outside's interesting you besides me?" asked Berrypaw.

_Its not the outside that counts. Its the inside right about now which is my blood and its going to come... outside... but its not the... oh forget it._

"Nope Berrypaw I'm just thinking about something personal right now." Hawkpaw answered, almost gritting his teeth because he could still feel the warmth of this cat on his side.

"Are you thinking about me?"

_I don't know am I?_

"Nope... its just something personal." Hawkpaw told her again, hinting that this would be about time for her to leave him alone but she still stayed.

"Does it have anything to do with you and me?" Berrypaw asked with her ears pricked and waiting for an answer.

"Its personal." Hawkpaw repeated.

"So its about me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Hmph." Berrypaw said nothing more than that then licked Hawkpaw on his cheek before scooting away from him and lay down on the soft bedding facing the other way. Meanwhile Hawkpaw was glad because not only did she leave him alone, she was facing away from him so that way he could test that technique from the story!

_I hope the technique is real! _Thought Hawkpaw with another sudden feeling of doubt after what all the others and mostly what the elders always say, _wait a second I shouldn't doubt myself this is Rockfur I'm talking about!_

"I am such a silly cat," Hawkpaw chuckled and sighed, "alright lets see, Rockfur said to draw blood from both front paws. I don't want a cut to touch the ground so..." he took a deep breathe, unsheathed his right paw's claws and dug them into the top of his left paw. "I...can't...believe...I'm...doing...this," he cringed after several seconds of dragging his claws across his skin until a fair amount of blood was oozing from the cut and then used his left paw to do the same to the right. Hawkpaw gave a deep breathe after keeping himself from squealing like a kit which would've woken the other cats. _Whew this is too easy! Now time for the chant! _Before his blood had a chance of drying up he quietly chanted "opana gattina" three times to himself.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe I should wave my paws like I'm doing a splash attack." he suggested and did so.

But nothing happened.

Hawkpaw sighed at his failure and began to remember every time a clan-mate would make fun of Rockfur's stories. He remembered how angry he would get at them for degrading the best storyteller he knew. That was also the special fuel for boosting his confidence of the truthfulness of the story which he believed to be real. But what Hawkpaw couldn't figure out is why above all stories he believed to be true from Rockfur, the one he believed to be the most true was a story he had only heard a small portion of?

_Maybe I'm not trying hard enough. This way has to work! Please! _Hawkpaw decided that maybe looking at the blood was the problem and closed his eyes. He began to chant "opana gattina" again. Not only did he chant the phrase three times he did it over and over and over again and felt his blood dripping down his paws but paid no attention to it. Seconds later after continuous chanting Hawkpaw then felt blood moving on his right paw. Oddly enough the blood wasn't running down his paw as it should...the blood was feeling like it was travelling its way up. He discontinued his chanting and opened his eyes after a feeling of great pressure weighed upon his right paw and he gasped when he noticed his blood had formed a circle with a slash in the middle touching both sides of the circle on it.

_Great Starclan! Great Starclan! GREAT STARCLAN! _he thought and couldn't help shaking and smiling with pure uncontrollable happiness, _I can't wait until Rockfur sees this! Even my cuts have healed! Who should I tell first?! Okay, okay first i'll tell Rockfur and then Smallstar and then i'll tell the warriors next! Ottertail, Icestorm, and Redpelt will be so annoyed! But wait I don't know if I can open portals. Rockfur said I needed to think of a place and then... _because of his excitement Hawkpaw couldn't think of a specific place so he thought about the sky and quickly used his right paw to start the circle from the left and started moving his paw as if he was drawing a circle on the mud and his mouth went agape when blood had formed the edges of the circle and when it was complete a full view of the sky could be seen from where he was sitting.

_Well I'll be a twoleg's plaything! _Hawkpaw grinned, he had finally opened a portal. He tested to see if it was real by stretching his paw into the portal and shrieked when a bird had slammed into it. _Wow! That means that I can actually go inside them too! Heh, heh, its like my own personal shortcut! Gee, I wonder what happened to that bird who slammed into my- _Hawkpaw was interrupted of his thoughts when suddenly a crack of something sounded from the outside of the den. When he slowly peered around the portal his mouth went agape again when the same bird that crashed into his paw was lying dead next to the fresh-kill pile. _Whoa... so that must mean this portal is located..._Hawkpaw's heart started to beat faster when he stuck his whole head this time out the portal and looked down at his own home..._right above Riverclan camp.__ But wait._ He pulled his head back from the portal just in case if some other random bird decides to collide into his head and wondered how to close the thing. _Maybe I could just start the opening sequence of the portal from the opposite side? _Hawkpaw doubted himself but luckily he was able to close the portal by moving his right paw in a circular motion from the opposite of where he started in the first place. He then noticed the symbol on his paw was becoming harder to see and thought about it for a moment but the thought was quickly dismissed when a newer thought concerning who to tell was droning on in his head.

"Wait a second," Hawkpaw was surprised of having himself licking his lips with a dark mischievous look spreading across his face, "I don't really have to tell anybody right away about my newly gained power. Heck I bet they'll get jealous about my power and try to kill me, especially..." he turned his head to the left and narrowed his eyes at a silver tom with gray stripes, a white muzzle, and white paws who was sleeping next to Berrypaw, "Stormpaw," Hawkpaw growled lowly after seeing the cat who had always disrespected Rockfur for telling stories and harassed Hawkpaw because he likes them so much, "I'll show him. I'll show him and his two sidekicks Molepaw and Littlepaw. Yeah," Hawkpaw nodded to himself, starting to like his plan, "I'll have some fun before letting my secret out." he decided and rested his head on his paws ready to drift into deep slumber. _And Rockfur doesn't deserve to get treated like trash. __Maybe...maybe, _he thought with another vicious smile, _maybe I could kill the three of the them one day... especially Stormpaw... and then me, Rockfur and Silentpaw would be better off._

"Need...more...training." Silentpaw meowed in his sleep.


	2. Quick Hunt

RIVERCLAN

Leader **Smallstar**- gray and white she-cat, with a small tail

Deputy **Stringstripe**- big silver tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Stormpaw<strong>

Medicine Cat **Highheart**- Orange and white tom, green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Berrypaw<strong>

Warriors

**Redpelt**- Orange solid-colored tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Littlepaw<strong>

**Ottertail- **pale gray tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Molepaw<strong>

**Icestorm- **silver-blue coated she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Silentpaw<strong>

**Whitefang- ** black tom with white paws and muzzle  
><strong>Apprentice, Hawkpaw<strong>

**Dapplefur- **pale white she-cat

**Petalstripe-** skinny orange red spotted she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice, Tallpaw<strong>

**Lolileaf- **pale gray she-cat, bushy tail

**Munchbelly- **snowshoe she-cat, green eyes

Apprentices

**Berrypaw- **pretty brown tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes, with a white tipped tail

**Silentpaw- **dark gray tom, pale green eyes

**Stormpaw- **silver gray-striped tom, white muzzle, white paws

**Tallpaw**- small smoky she-cat, long ears

**Hawkpaw- **light brown tom, brown eyes

**Molepaw- **pale white tom, blue point, green eyes

**Littlepaw- **cinnamon ticked tabby tom, gold eyes

Queens

**Blacktail- **white she-cat with a black tail

Elders

**Snowclaw- **white mottled tom, blue eyes

**Deadeye- **dark ginger she-cat, virtually blind

**Rockfur- **dark brown tom, brown eyes

?

**Hawkpaw**

**Rockfur**

**Silentpaw**

Morning came at last and the sun over has risen over the horizon making the whole Riverclan camp shine with its bright light and the rays has also penetrated the inside of the apprentices den making Hawkpaw squint his eyes and realize he was still facing the outside of the den when he had fallen asleep. He was still very sleepy because time to time he would remember about his powers which excited him into waking up just to see everyone else sleeping and snoring. Hawkpaw checked his right paw to see if the symbol engraved on it was still present and sighed in relief that everything he did last night wasn't just some dream from Starclan but what was still odd that he couldn't figure out is why the symbol looked dim than when he first obtained it but was still clear to see on him. For some reason he couldn't keep himself from sneering when he thought about all the things he could do to some cat or for some cat. Something bumped into him knocking Hawkpaw to the side and he growled when he saw that it was Stormpaw who was smirking while walking to the entrance of the den and turning around.

"Wow it's such a shame for me to wake up everyday knowing that I have to see your chicken face in the morning," Stormpaw meowed and looked directly into Hawkpaw's eyes as if he was daring him to say some thing back, "you're so chicken I should be calling you "Hawkcock" from now on."

"Do you have anything better than to harass me all day?" Hawkpaw meowed with a growl.

"Gee you look a little angry, why don't you have Rockfur tell you fantasies that'll rot your brain to mouse-dung then you'll be too stupid to be angry at all." Stormpaw spat and his spit flew on Hawkpaw's face.

"See this is why-"

"Why what huh?!" Stormpaw interrupted, he padded to Hawkpaw so now their faces were almost touching. Hawkpaw fought the urge to call him a fish breathing dungface because his breath was rancid but his insult would only ensure a fight to happen but instead of an insult he unsheathed his claws on the spot ready to claw Stormpaw in the face because not only did he interrupt Hawkpaw's good morning, he had also made fun of Rockfur! Likewise Stormpaw had unsheathed his claws with his back arched and hissed. Before either of them could land a blow on each other a form behind Stormpaw appeared forcing Hawkpaw to smile when he noticed the cat was their leader.

"What's going on Stormpaw? Something's ruffling your fur?" meowed Smallstar and quickly Stormpaw spun around and backed up next to Hawkpaw with a nervous smile. Stormpaw's a jerk sure, but he had always feared being punished by Smallstar if he ever gets in trouble when he had saw Littlepaw being scolded for leaving the camp without permission which had angered their leader and Littlepaw had to search the elder's pelts for ticks. Smallstar is a kind, generous, and an amiable leader but when a rule was broken she would become very furious to the point where she has to be calmed down by Stringstripe.

"Oh Smallstar! O-oh no I-I was just checking if there were any intruders in the den and I-I thought Hawkpaw looked like a rouge!" he stammered as his smile was going weaker and he looked at Hawkpaw without moving his head as if he was asking for help, "isn't that right...buddy?"

_Oh for Starclan's sake what a scaredy-cat, we both don't know how it feels to be punished anyway. _thought Hawkpaw with a sigh and looked directly into his leader's eyes, "yeah it was just a "misunderstanding" so everthing is fine now," he meowed in an annoyed tone. Hawkpaw then wished he had said that in a different way or dip his head when his leader began to narrow her eyes down at him but not in an angry way, it looked as if she was observing him which made Hawkpaw widen his eyes. "Smallstar you don't think I'm a traitor do you?!"

"Silence!" Smallstar's voice boomed, waking up all the other apprentices to all fours with their ears pricked and alert.

"You think Stormpaw's in trouble?" Molepaw whispered to Littlepaw after the relief of the sudden outburst not being an attack and saw Hawkpaw and Stormpaw flinching.

"I hope Hawkpaw is," Littlepaw replied and snickered.

Slowly with her eyes still narrowed at Hawkpaw Smallstar stuck her neck out at his paw where he had the blood symbol and he moved his paw away and under his fur when he began to sit down.

"There you go," Hawkpaw chuckled nervously, "now you can look at the bits of ground my paw was covering!"

"Don't play games with me," Smallstar warned with an edge to her voice and started to glare, "something looked wrong with your paw. Show it to me." she ordered. This began to make Hawkpaw panic.

_Dang it! The day has only started and some cat already finds out that something is going on with me! I can't get caught now! Who knows what they'll do when they find out about my power? Smallstar will probably have my leg cut off because of it! ...and I can't let that happen, _"My paw? Oh no Smallstar my paw is very fine indeed!" Hawkpaw lied.

"Oh really," Smallstar meowed, sounding unconvinced, "then why did you only tuck your right paw underneath you?"

"Uh... I..." Hawkpaw heard the low snickering of Littlepaw and Molepaw when he started to stammer and find the right words to say but failed, so finally he reached out his paw for Smallstar to examine clearly and she did so and scrunched her nose when she smelled the blood but luckily she didn't notice it was forming a symbol. The expression on Smallstar's face then turned quickly from anger to concern.

"You're bleeding, go to Highheart so he can help you." she meowed calmly.

_Okay so can you maybe please just step aside so I can actually do that before all the other cats start to notice? _"But Smallstar I-" Hawkpaw began to protest but then stopped when his leader started to get angry again and took a deep breathe to supress it.

"I'll go and take him there immediately!" Berrypaw volunteered happily and scurried next to Hawkpaw. He protested again but Berrypaw ignored it and began to nudge him with her nose until he was out of the den when their leader turned and headed off to discuss business with Stringstripe.

"Never a dull moment with you in the Clan huh?" Berrypaw meowed merrily and rubbed against Hawkpaw's cheek before sitting in front of him after he had sat down and sighed, "don't worry Hawkie _**I **_certainly can help **_you _**back to good health before any infection occurs." Berrypaw assured and winked at him before turning to the medicine cat den and out came Highheart who was almost limping.

"Oh Berrypaw hello there and-" Highheart sat down and snickered, "Hawkpaw. So Berrypaw you finally did it huh?"

"Well Highheart, Hawkpaw is here because of a cut he has on his paw!" Berrypaw told him quickly with a low growl and whispered: "shut up. shut up!"

"What did she finally decide to leave me alone for once?" Hawkpaw joked and the only one to laugh was Highheart while Berrypaw growled.

"Oh Berrypaw that has to hurt," Highheart chuckled with a tear running down his left eye, "oh I was going to collect daisy flowers for my aching joints but tending to you while Berrypaw is here will be more entertaining!"

"Really? How so?" Hawkpaw wondered and tilted his head to the side.

"Oh Hawkpaw did you know that Berrypaw likes-" Highheart was cut off and started laughing when she leaped on top of him to prevent him from talking no more, "oh go ahead and claw me all you want i'll still use cobwebs to heal my wounds!" Highheart continued to laugh and rolled back to all fours when Berrypaw stepped off.

"I can't believe you're my mentor you're such a mouse-brain," Berrypaw scoffed and twisted her head to lick her back.

"Oh well since I'm such a mouse-brain I guess i'll leave it to you to nurse your mate!" Highheart meowed and chortled as he began to leave the camp.

Berrypaw gasped as she watched him leave and looked flushed when she turned back to Hawkpaw who was narrowing his eyes at her in confusion.

"Wait so you're telling me that you two are mates? That's so weird I thought medicine cats aren't supposed to have kits or mates." meowed Hawkpaw and he looked up at the sky with a look of wonder. _Wouldn't that be against the rules of being a medicine cat? Smallstar will be very furious!_

"Oh my goodness he's so oblivious I swear!" Highheart gave another murrow of laughter and finally disappeared in the bushes.

"Huh. I guess relationships are weird then." Hawkpaw shrugged and started to look for Whitefang but Berrypaw stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hawkpaw, having a mate isn't weird and besides do you really think I would be mating with a mouse-brain like Highheart?" she meowed and rolled her eyes.

"Berrypaw I think that you wouldn't be mating at all since you're a medicine cat."

"I will someday."

"But isn't that breaking the rules?"

"We all have to break the rules sometimes if it means following our heart."

"But you're just following sexual desires."

"My heart is telling me to do that!"

_Well I'll be a twoleg's plaything! _"Is that the reason why you're always bothering me?"

"Yes!"

"You mean you want me to break the rules and help you find your special mate?"

"No Hawkpaw, its...its the other way aro- you know what forget it. I'll try this some other time. That mouse-brain is right, you are oblivious."

"You'll try what some other time?"

"Nothing," Berrypaw meowed, she shook her head left to right and began to head towards the medicine cat den, "lets just focus on healing your wound."

Hawkpaw sighed, "do I really have to tell everyone that I'm okay?"

"What do you mean?" Berrypaw turned around, meowing and stared down at the blood on his paw, "clearly you're bleeding."

"Trust me I'm fine!" Hawkpaw nodded assuredly but the expression on Berrypaw's face showed that she was not convinced.

"Okay then, if you're not hurt then how about we both go hunting with each other?" she challenged.

"No thanks I-"

"Aha! So you are hurt!"

"_**Actually** _I was going to go hunting with-"

"Silentpaw," Berrypaw answered before he could say.

"Well I'll be a twoleg's plaything," Hawkpaw chuckled, "how did you know?"

"It doesn't take a genius to know what you do everyday."

"Actually it does."

"Hmph, well good luck finding Silentpaw."

Hawkpaw didn't have to anyway because before he had started to search for his best friend, Silentpaw had already appeared behind him with a paw falling on Hawkpaw's shoulder causing him to spin around at him. Silentpaw's face was full of readiness as he looked out into the forest hungry for fish and water voles. He looked back and forth at Berrypaw and Hawkpaw and then began to nod constantly.

"Whatever I'm going to catch up with that mouse-brain Highheart." Berrypaw decided and headed out out the camp with her tail flicking across Hawkpaw's face before she left. Silentpaw pointed a claw towards her wondering what was up and Hawkpaw just shrugged in response.

"Forget about her its probably medicine cat stuff. Anyway lets talk about something more exciting than that!" Hawkpaw meowed. He lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned closer to Silentpaw while reaching out his right paw to show him the blood symbol. Silentpaw stared at it with his mouth agape and his eyes wide as they can be. He was so astonished that a word was almost uttered from him. Silentpaw narrowed his eyes at the blood symbol then his eyes went wide again as he slowly looked at Hawkpaw who was smiling at his accomplishment.

"That's right," Hawkpaw nodded, "this is the same blood symbol that Rockfur was talking about in the story last night. I actually did all the steps recquired and I really opened a portal! You see that bird over there in the fresh-kill pile?" Silentpaw lookde over at the fresh-kill pile and Hawkpaw was glad that the dead bird was still there and Silentpaw nodded, "that bird was the one I killed from last night when I thought about the sky and opened up a portal. When I stuck my paw out from the den that bird hit it and fell. You know for a moment the bird sounded funny when it hit the ground."

Upon hearing this Silentpaw's face was full of wonder and awe. He then congratulated his friend by placing a paw on is shoulder and nodded some more.

"This is just our little secret for now. You have to promise not to tell any cat about this!" Hawkpaw begged. Silentpaw promised not to tell by closing his eyes and dipping his head towards his friend and Hawkpaw squealed in excitement because he knew that Silentpaw was able to keep a secret better than all the other cats in the camp. Now all he had to do was mess around with his new power but where should he start and who should he try it on? Hunting right now would be boring to do without some cat other than Silentpaw watching and he couldn't open a portal right now because a cat would see him and if they didn't then they would assume that the prey that he would catch through the portal was there all along, "oh come on...where can I-" Hawkpaw scanned the whole camp for anything that could help him with his situation and then he smirked when he spotted his mentor Whitefang stretching his legs as he padded out the warriors den, "hey Whitefang!" Hawkpaw rushed over to the warrior who looked at the two running towards him.

"Why are you so eager in the morning?" he asked when Hawkpaw and Silentpaw stopped in front of him and sat down with their tails settling on the ground, "and Silentpaw aren't you supposed to be with Icestorm?"

"Whitefang I need more help." Hawkpaw quickly meowed and gave a short glance at Silentpaw.

"I don't see how that answers my question but fine. What exactly do need help with?" Whitefang asked, willingly and rubbed the side of his face with his paw.

"Training!" Hawkpaw replied with his head shooting up.

"What about him?" Whitefang asked and pointed a claw at Silentpaw who was staring off at the sky in his own thoughts.

"He'll be coming with us for extra training!"

"Uh... okay sure then," Whitefang shrugged although he really did not look sure about it, "what type of training are we talking about here?"

"Hunting," Hawkpaw had told him with a hopeful smile. Whitefang looked at him in surprise because normally hunting is easily learned and remembered by all cats.

"See that's why I always tell you not to think about your father during training!" he scolded.

"I know," Hawkpaw faked a sad face and hanged his head low, "I'm such an idiot." _Not as big of an idiot like most cats in this camp for not believing Rockfur's stories._

"You can't do your duties while being depressed," Whitefang meowed and padded past the two while heading for the entrance of the camp, "lets get moving then."

"Right." Hawkpaw joined his mentor and Silentpaw followed after jolting from his thoughts. When the three strolled a fair distance from the camp and into the hunting grounds the two apprentices allowed Whitefang to lead in the front while Hawkpaw had thought about how he would use his powers to screw around. Then after almost stepping on a thorn an idea had hit him. Quickly while Whitefang was beginning to instruct them about how to catch a vole Hawkpaw twirled his paws, opening a portal that he and Silentpaw entered and had led them to the other side which was another part of the forest. Hawkpaw didn't know where he was because he had meant to think about the river before opening a portal in the first place.

"Hey who are they?" meowed the black cat in front of them that had a white cat next to him.

"Whoops!" Hawkpaw pulled Silentpaw back through the portal and quickly closed it before the two cats could remember who the two were. Hawkpaw panted and his heart beat faster realizing that he was seen by forest cats. _I hope those two cats weren't Clan cats. I would totally be in trouble now! _He chuckled and looked over to his friend who was staring back at him with a look of distress.

"What? What's wrong?" Hawkpaw asked and guessed that maybe Silentpaw was looking at the blood symbol so he examined his right paw and noticed the symbol was getting more difficult to see and Hawkpaw felt as if he was getting weaker. Silentpaw shook his head from left to right rapidly and pointed at Hawkpaw's face. _I...I don't get it. Why do I feel...drained? NO! I...I can't be losing my power now! And if I do then will I be able to get it back? And how? _thought Hawkpaw in anger and felt the frustration building inside him.

"Hawkpaw!" Whitefang called from behind him.

"What?!" Hawkpaw yelled at him angrily and hissed at his mentor after spinning around then started to think about why he did. Hawkpaw knew that he was angry but he didn't feel furious enough to shout at Whitefang.

"Excuse me?!" he growled and padded to Hawkpaw with a glare. Whitefang started looking more puzzled when approaching and tilted his head to the side, "Hawkpaw what's the matter with you and... why do you look dim than usual?"_  
><em>

_Huh?! Dim? I...I'm fine! I feel fine...but do I look fine? _Hawkpaw lifted his left paw and noticed his light brown fur was starting to become more pale. _Well I'll be a twoleg's plaything. That's not good! What in the Dark Forest is going on with me?!_

"U-uh...sorry for yelling!" Hawkpaw stammered, "are you sure its not the morning air that's messing with you?"

"Morning air?" Whitefang snorted and turned back around to lead again, "pay attention Hawkpaw!"

"Yeah whatever," Hawkpaw grumbled and followed behind. He still remembered what to think about before opening up the portal again and glanced slowly at Silentpaw, "ready for round two?" his friend nodded to him and Hawkpaw took a deep breathe with another look at the blood symbol on his paw which looked more faint than the last time. _Shoot__, I have to hurry up and make this quick!_

"First of all you want to drop to a crouching position and-" Whitefang instructed without looking behind him and padded on forward. Hawkpaw used this time to have his thoughts focused on the side of the river and twirled his paws again to open other portal showing the river. Hawkpaw realized it was too close to the side because when he and Silentpaw went through they both slipped into the water. Luckily Hawkpaw was able to catch the fish that was swimming by on the surface by using his teeth to give it a killing bit to the neck and Silentpaw did the same as well. _Whitefang is going to be so baffled when he sees that we caught fish without even being near the river!_ Before they had anymore time to waste the two cats jumped back into the portal soaking wet and quickly Hawkpaw closed the portal.

"-and then you pounce when you're close enough-"

"Okay Whitefang we did it!" Hawkpaw bawled with a smile on his face and the warrior spun around again in annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell-" Whitefang began but then halted after noticing the dead prey the apprentices had caught and how drenched their bodies were, "h-how d-did y-y...y-you?!" he stuttered with his mouth agape, "w-we...we're not even near the-" Whitefang then backed away slowly. Hawkpaw and Silentpaw turned their heads to each other slowly and the light brown cat began to feel guilty because his mentor started to tremble and hyperventilate.

"Whoa! Whitefang are you okay?" Hawkpaw meowed and dashed to the side of his mentor, keeping the fish in his jaws. His mentor didn't respond at all, instead he began to mumble incoherent words to himself on and on.

"Lets take him back to camp." Hawkpaw decided upon lifting his head to Silentpaw.

It didn't take long for the two apprentices to help Whitefang back near camp but constantly they would slow down because sometimes he would stop abruptly and they would have to nudge him from behind to keep him going. Hawkpaw wondered if what he did back there caused his mentor to be like this. _I wonder how I would react if I saw cat with a mouse in his jaws after turning away then back for two seconds. Great, just great, how am I going to explain all of this? _

"Get off of me!" Whitefang spat, he pushed and knocked the two to the side and suddenly burst into a run when they arrived at the camp entrance.

"What was that for?" Hawkpaw grunted and picked up the fish that fell from his mouth. Whitefang came to a stop after bumping into Rockfur who was strolling past the fresh-kill pile and almost knocked him over.

"Whoa Whitefang! Pretty early in the morning to be that hyper!" Rockfur meowed and chuckled.

"Hey Rockfur!" meowed Hawkpaw happily and ran over to him making sure that the fish was dropped next to the fresh-kille pile and he leaped onto of the elder.

"Hawkpaw what are you so happy about?!" Rockfur asked as the cheerful apprentice rolled of of him, "And why are you wet?"

"Rockfur!" Whitefang bristled, "I don't know how they did it, but one moment I turned away from them and then when I turned back they were soaking wet and had fish in their mouths!"

"Calm down. They obviously caught it from the water." Rockfur meowed, sitting down and being indifferent of Whitefang's panicking. Meanwhile Silentpaw dropped the fresh-kill on the pile and sat next to Hawkpaw who was smiling. _Yeah we caught it from the water Rockfur, we did, but you don't know how we did it and neither does Whitefang. I hope he doesn't keep this up to the point where the whole clan thinks he's crazy, _thought Hawkpaw. Suddenly he started to feel dizzy as Rockfur calmed Whitefang down and his vision became blurry.

"Whoa...what's going on?" Hawkpaw's own voice echoed in his ears and it became difficult for him to stand up but he managed to do so. Silentpaw placed a paw on his shoulder with a look of concern, "I'm fine." Hawkpaw meowed. Again his words echoed almost six times in his head and he felt like he was going to pass out any minute. _What's happening to me?!_ _W__HAT'S GOING ON?! _thought Hawkpaw and began to panic when everything he saw morphed into a nightmare. The trees were oozing blood from the cracks within it and the leaves were shaking uncontrollably and threw droplets of blood everywhere. He shivered in fear upon looking up at the sky which was blood red and the moon was wrapped with entrails that were beating to the point upon imploding from the inside.

_Well...I'll...be...a...twoleg's...plaything. What in the name of Starclan. _Hawkpaw then felt something other than the dripping of his wet fur rolling down his shoulder and dreaded to see what it was but sadly there was nothing else he could have done. Slowly he moved his head down and gasped in horror at the sight of Silentpaw who had all fur removed from his whole body. He had blood hat was oozing from the cuts that appeared on his body, paws twisted and old and his head was twitching. Hawkpaw glanced at the others and it was the same look for them as well. _NO! NOT ROCKFUR!_

,,˙pooƃ os ʞool ʇ,uop noʎ ¿ʎɐʞo noʎ ǝɹɐ ʍɐdʞʍɐH,,

"AAAHHHH! MOVE!" Hawkpaw yelled and pushed the cat away from him and darted out of the camp in high-speed.

,,¡¿ƃuᴉoƃ noʎ ǝɹɐ ǝɹǝɥʍ ʍɐdʞʍɐH,,

,,¡ʞɔɐq ǝɯoƆ,,

"STOP TRYING TO KILL ME! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!" Hawkpaw howled at the top of his lungs as he dashed through the blood stained forest. He took a moment to look behind him and then jerked back forward when he saw that the bloody cats were chasing him. After panting and running which seemed to go on forever Hawkpaw tripped on a twig and fell on a sharp object that pierced through his head. _What the what the what the..._

"WHAT THE?!" Hawkpaw felt tremendous amount of blood dripping down his head and onto his nose and his mouth which he had spat out. _What hit my...what hit my..._

"WHAT HIT MY HEAD?!"

_**"Quickly! Grab him while he's**_ _**down!"**_the trees yelled at one another.

_**"Kill**_** _him!" _** one of them yelled.

"NO! DON'T!" Hawkpaw pleaded. Suddenly he was surrounded by the bloody trees and a branch from one of them whipped around his back leg. Hawkpaw screeched as he was pulled by a branch and it lifted him up in the air and in front of a tree that had large vein popping eyes. Hawkpaw screamed as he was face to face with the hideous beast and it roared viciously revealing its triangular teeth from the outside and on the inside was sticks in a form of a tounge and several branches from its throat stuck out from its mouth and each of them had faces of dogs snapping their teeth and snarling.

_**"Feed me! FEED ME!"** _they barked and growled, blood dripping from their hungry mouths.

"Screw you!" Hawkpaw shouted defiantly and screamed some more when the beast tree started flinging him around and smashed his body against another tree, "oh Starclan that...that hurt." Hawkpaw coughed up blood and winced as the beast tree was begging to slam him again. While flinging him around Hawkpaw unsheathed his claws and managed to slash them across the tree's eyes by gaining the control of the swinging motion. The tree beast cried out in pain with a branch tending to his wounded eye and Hawkpaw laughed triumphantly but unfortunately for him the tree beast started swing him again but this time he let him go with a strong throw against another tree. Hawkpaw spat blood from his mouth in pain as his back landed on a branch.

"Thank Starclan that's all over," he sighed with relief but then there was a loud rumble and he looked to his left at the tree beast who had broke off of its roots and with a furious ear wrenching roar he began to charge at full speed, "No! No! NO!" Hawkpaw yelled, quickly he jumped to all four paws and leaped off of the tree and onto another branch as the tree beast knocked over the previous one. Dust, dirt, and broken particles flew across the air as Hawkpaw sprung from branch to branch. Blood pounded in his ears as he leaped from his last branch and fell onto flat piece of land that smelled acrid. He then started to run across the land with all his strength and spotted two cats sitting at the side of the land.

"Run you idiots! Can't you see that its coming!" Hawkpaw yelled as he bolted past them.

,,¿ʇɐɥʇ ǝʞᴉl ɥʇɐdɹǝpunɥ┴ ǝɥʇ uʍop ƃuᴉuunɹ noʎ ǝɹɐ ʎɥM,,

,,¡ʇɐɔ pᴉdnʇs noʎ ɹǝʇsuoɯ ǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ʇno ʞoo˥,,

"Ugh! Its all the same! I have to-" Hawkpaw paused after looking back in front of him and yelled as he saw a huge monster colliding into him making everything go black.


End file.
